La Última Reina de Vegeta
by Ditrolla-504
Summary: Relata la historia de la madre de Vegeta y sus días de reinado. Y todo lo que tuvo que dejar ir por conseguir lo que deseaba. Su belleza era su maldición...
1. Fin

**Prólogo**

**~0000000~**

La reina cruel observaba desde su nave como el planeta Vegeta se destruía en un millón de pedazos esparciéndose como polvo espacial en el universo. Su expresión era neutral, una sonrisa se dibujo en su linea roja de labios. _"¿Ya estas satisfecha mi querida reina?"_ La reina sayayin cargaba en sus brazos una bebé. Ella hablaba por el comunicador, con el emperador Freezer, desde otra nave._"Se supone"_

Freezer río sonoramente, con malicia._Respecto a tu hijo el príncipe Vegeta. ¿Qué hago con él?_ Hubo un momento de silencio._"Dile que fue un meteorito... Si quieres quedatelo no me interesa"_Respondió fríamente la reina de Vegeta. Freezer se lamio los labios._"Será un placer domesticarlo para mí. Reina..."_

La mujer cabello negro puro como el carbón entrego a la pequeña bebé a un extraterrestre color verde y ojos saltones que tenía una corona en su cabeza, hiba acompañado de un soldado que parecia algo torpe. La cola de la mujer ondeaba con tranquilidad, mirando impertérrita algunos fragmentos del planeta que explotaban en la lejanía. La nave del torpe soldado y el extraterrestre con forma de pulpo, junto con la pequeña despegaron de la nave insignia de la reina. Pero antes puso en el pecho de la niña el collar con el símbolo de la realeza que le pertenecía al rey Vegeta, y sin mas se perdieron en la nada del basto universo. _"Su destino era incierto pero eso ya es otra historia..."_

Corto la transmisión con Freezer. Y se dirigió a su trono que tenía una **_"V" _**con llamas dibujadas. Suspiro deleitándose.

._"Ya no seré _"__Hannasa__"_ ...ahora todos me llamaran **Reina Cruel**... "_

**_~00000~_**

**_Be: Suyale_****_t504_**


	2. Capítulo I

"**Preludio de una noche de bodas**"

**Be: Suyalet **

**\--**

Es una noche fría en el planeta Vegeta excepto en el bar principal de la ciudadela. "Takeo" el hijo de un noble general importante en el ejército, apostó lo único que le quedaba en sus bolsillos...y perdió—Ya no tengo más...—

Los hombres bebían y reían a carcajadas, las copas y jarrones de metal chocaban entre si. Ebrios y locos de alcohol y erotismo a causa de las bellas esclavas que bailaban en la pista y entre las piernas de los corpulentos guerreros.

El joven Takeo bajo su mirada, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en la herencia de su familia perdida en la jugada. "Su padre lo mataría".

—Aún, hay algo que no has perdido—

Takeo levanto la mirada. En el transcurso del juego de apuestas su retante no había articulado una sola palabra, estaba cubierto con una capucha negra que no dejaba mostrar su rostro. Pero el muchacho palidece al reconocer la voz ronca del hombre, él cual en su pecho sobre su armadura destello con arrogancia el símbolo real.

Takeo titubeo, su borrachera se le bajo de golpe, e iba a inclinarse pero unos hombres lo rodearon y no le permitieron levantarse para hacer la reverencia.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo se escuchaban los susurros en el bar, algunos sayayines que estaban en actividades poco, indecorosas, con sus amantes empedernidas. Pararon lo que hacían para ponerse de pie, firmes. El rey que ahora tan solo era el príncipe poco faltaba para que subiera al trono. Los miraba con mera tranquilidad y sonrió con una leve risa sonora. De repente levanto su mano llamando al mesero.

—Hombre sirve una copa del buen vino a estos muchachones, la cuenta corre por mi parte...—

—Como diga...alteza—

El futuro rey tomo un sorbo de su copa lamiendo sus labios, alzando su copa. —¡¿Porque esas caras?, parecen que han visto un fantasma!— Dijo el rey riendo con sorna.—Solo vine a beber una copa de vino y quien sabe...—

El joven príncipe tomo a una mujer de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. —Emborracharme y pasarla bien con una hembra—

Vegeta hizo un ademán a sus guardias para que lo dejaran solo, el mesero repartió las copas de vino a todos los presentes.

—¡Salud, y que la fiesta continúe!—

Los hombres gritaron. "Viva el futuro rey de Vegeta".

El príncipe regreso a su aciento acabándose el vino de un solo trago y soltando a la mujer no sin antes darle una nalgada. —Por hoy basta de formalismos—

Dijo limpiando su barba. Takeo en todo momento no dijo nada ni se levantó de su aciento, se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral.

—Con todo respeto alteza...¿qué es lo que pretende?—

Vegeta le sonrió, en sus ojos había un extraño destello como " te tengo donde quería ".

—No lo se. Tu dime—

Takeo tosió recogiendo sus cartas. —De que le serviría una mansión, si usted es dueño de todo el planeta—

Vegeta lo miro con seriedad. —Ese es mi asunto...—

El joven heredero al trono se relajo en su aciento de madero azul gastado.

Takeo suspiro pesado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?—

Vegeta trono su cuello, suspirando luego para mirarlo. —Solo una partida más—

Takeo lo miro incrédulo. —¡Pero...no tengo más...!—

Vegeta, arqueo una de sus cejas, apoyo su mentón en su mano. Sus ojos ocultaban algo y Takeo temía averiguarlo.

—Si hay algo más... "Hannasa" tu apetecible hermana menor—

Takeo por poco y cae de su aciento. —¡¡¡No puedo hacer eso!!!—

—No te queda opción, aun me debes mucho dinero—

Vegeta se le acerco intimidándolo. —te propongo algo. Todo o nada—

Takeo trago saliva con nerviosismo y penso un momento.

—"Lo...are"—

Titubeo en su respuesta pero era lo único que el futuro rey necesitaba oír. Un trueno partió el cielo nocturno del planeta Veguita una tormenta se avecinaba.

**...**

Era ya muy tarde la joven mucama llamada "Letona" esperaba ansiosa al joven Takeo, que desde la tarde desapareció sin decir nada.

—¡¿Mujer que haces levantada tan tarde?!— Dijo la cocinera "Albra" una señora algo regordeta con ya varios años encima que solo son contados con la experiencia y sabiduría que cargaba en sus ojos ámbar. Tomo un jarro de vidrio azul y vertió en una especie de tasa un líquido negro que humeaba. Y Letona lo tomo.

—Es Takeo...Digo el joven Takeo aun no a regresado y ya es muy tarde—

Albra suspiro apoyando su brazo en la mesa de mármol de aquella lujosa y grande cocina. Tomando de su tasa. —Mala la hora mi niña en que te fijaste en ese muchacho...—

Letona por poco y se atragantó. —¿Qué dices, solo soy la mucama?—

—Tú lo has dicho, solo eres la mucama así que no te hagas ilusiones—

Letona se mordió el labio inferior. Bacilo tratando de cambiar de tema, y persuadir a Albra. —Oye y de qué es este té negro es algo...amargo—

Albra río un poco. —No es té, es café—

—¡¿Café?!—

—Si. Es de un planeta muy lejano llamado Tierra, o planeta azúl que acaba de ser descubierto hace poco—

—¡oh!— Dijo Letona disimulando lo amargo del 'café'. —Te tengo un chisme—...

Vestidos rojos, vestidos verdes o vestidos lilas. Era lo que agobiaba a la señorita de la mansión, y su rigurosa madre que siempre caminaba un abanico rojo que combina con el carmín de sus finos y delgados labios.

—¡oh mi hermosa Hannasa!. Creo que este te quedara muy bien—

Hannasa estaba centrada en su taburete frente al camerino caoba, lleno de lujosas joyas y costosos perfumes. Gimió de molestia cuando su madre apretó uno de los listones de su vestido rojo vino. —madre ¡basta! falta mucho para esa tonta ceremonia—

—¡¡¿TONTA CEREMONIA?!!— Grito exaltada la madre de la joven, la cual fruncio su ceño con molestia. —¡Niña tonta!, estamos hablando de la ceremonia en la que el príncipe escogerá a su futura reina—

—¡¿Y porqué eso debería importarme?!—

Su madre se rasco la cabeza con suma desesperación. Su hija era una terca por completo.

—Hanna...— "Silka" pronuncio el nombre de su hija pero esta le ignoró. —¡Hannasa!—

La joven de cabello negro bajo la mirada. —mamá...yo no quiero casarme—

—Esa no es tu decisión—.

Hannasa se estremeció cuando sintió las delgadas pero fuertes manos de su madre apretar levemente sus hombros.

—sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero, tu padre se lo gasto para ayudar a tu pobre hermano cuando se metía en problemas—

Hannasa se levanto furiosa. —¡¿Y soy yo ahora quien tiene que pagar sus errores?!—

—Hannasa si te casas con el hijo del rey saldremos de nuestros problemas de una vez por todas—

—dirás sus problemas, ¿y porque no mejor Takeo se casa?—

—¡Claro que si!, con la joven "Lana" que esta podrida en dinero—

Hannasa lo miro incrédula. —¿Con mi única amiga?. ¡¡¡SON UNOS MALDITOS OPORTUNISTAS!!!—

—¡¡CALLATE!!...— Silka abofeteo a su hija que volteo la cara por el golpe. Hannasa jadeo de ira por el ardor en su mejilla.

De repente en la entrada de la gran casa se escucho un estruendo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— Dijo asustada Letona que se dirigió a la puerta junto con "Nando" el hijo mayor de Silka.

—¡Quedate detrás mio Letona!— Dijo el hijo mayor en un tono de protección, colocando su brazo fuerte frente a ella para que retrocediera. Y si más abrieron la puerta.

—¡Dios mio!—

Soltó la joven mucama cubriendo su boca asustada, cuando en el suelo bajo la fuerte tormenta yacía el cuerpo de Takeo tirado con terribles hematomas y laceraciones en todo su cuerpo. Temblaba de dolor, a los pies de los soldados del rey. Letona de inmediato fue a socorrerlo, pero Nando la detuvo temeroso.

—¿Qué quieren?— Pronuncio Nando con Letona en sus brazos.

—¡¿Dios mio ahora que hiciste Takeo?!— Grito asustada Silka que llego corriendo entre los grandes pasillos, al escuchar el "tumulto" del piso de abajo. Nando pidió ayuda de un guardia de la mansión para que protegiera a su madre. Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaba el salpicar de la fuerte tormenta, acompañado de murmullos y los sollozos de Silka.

Cuando uno de los soldados hablo.

—Hemos venido por la señorita Hannasa—

La confusión reino en el lugar.

**...**

Abrió sus ojos grises, todo le daba vueltas sus cabellos negros oscuros colgaban goteando de su cabeza, la tormenta azotaba su espalda con furia, como la vergüenza que sentía en la manera que fue raptada de su hogar. Napa la lleva en su hombro, aun no habían llegado al palacio real.

Hannasa recobro el conocimiento, la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza por la forma en que la lleva el soldado de alta elite, lo que causo un leve desmayo.

—suel...tenme— Dijo a duras penas. De repente sintió que detuvieron su trotar, tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

—"Llevala que la cambien la ropa y lo demás ya sabes..."—

Las voces iban y venían para Hannasa, Napa la bajo y se la entrego a una mujer que era otro soldado. Solo unos minutos le bastaron para analizar la situación. Forcejeo con la mujer, que la tomo con fuerza de los brazos, pero Hannasa estaba herida, si herida, su sangre hervía en rabia con su orgullo herido. Uso maniobras que su padre en entrenamientos le enseñó. Dándole un cabezazo a la guerrera fracturándole la nariz.

—¡MALDITA MOCOSA!—

Hannasa en cambio le dio una patada en la quijada. —No por nada soy de clase alta y lo sabes ¡estupida de clase baja!_

La ojos grises escupió en la cara a la mujer soldado tirada en el suelo, y sin mas pisoteo su cola de la mujer, y se fue corriendo entre los pasillos que eran mas grandes y lujosos que los de su casa. Se mordía la lengua de coraje su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, por la humedad, cosa que le fastidio ya que no le permitía moverse con rapidez. Su sombra se movía rápidamente entre los pilares, desorientada corría y corría persuadiendo a los soldados; los relámpagos vislumbraban su figura fugaz que se movía de manera audaz. Hasta que choco con algo realmente duro. Juro por un momento que había chocado con un muro pero no fue así.

Se encontró atrapada en unos fuertes brazos que eran como dos tenazas que la apretujaban de sobremanera, sus pequeñas manos se posaban en un pecho firme y musculosos.

—¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO!—

En respuesta Hannasa escucho una leve risa sonora tan profunda y gruesa pero limpia.

—¿A donde cree que ibas?—

Hannasa reconoció la voz en la oscuridad, y levanto la mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos negros del futuro rey que la miraba con escrutinio, Hannasa sintió un deja de excitación en su vientre pero lo asocio con el terror. Y sin mas Vegeta la beso, no fue un beso suave sino un beso salvaje lleno de furia, Hannasa se retorcía entre sus brazos como un gusano en la sal.

Sintió el asqueroso sabor alcohol y hierro en su boca, Vegeta le había mordido los labios. Hannasa con la rabia que le enfermaba el alma le mordió la lengua causando que por fin el futuro rey la liberara.

Vegeta la miro con confusión, limpiándose la sangre de la barba que brotaba de su boca. Hannasa se limpio la boca y lo cacheteó.

—¡¡¡ASQUEROSO, ATREVIDO!!!!. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERME TODO ESO, RAPTARME Y LUEGO QUÉ?—

Vegeta recupero su postura y la tomo de un brazo con rudeza. —Lo dejare pasar por esta vez Hannasa— Dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a los insultos y demás.

—¡GUARDIAS!—

Llamo Vegeta, en un minuto aparecieron dos escoltas y la mujer que Hannasa había golpeado hace rato. Vegeta se dirijo a esa mujer. —Braci llevatela a mis aposentos pero antes cambiala de ropa...apesta a animal salvaje—

—Si 'mi' alteza—

Hannasa fruncio sus labios desde cuando Braci tenia esas confianzas. Braci se la llevo con fingida sutileza. —Vamos "prima" querida que te vas a resfriar—

Hannasa no dijo nada dejándose llevar por la morena de ojos grises como los de ella solo que más oscuros. Cuando desaparecieron entre los pasillos Hannasa la enfrentó.

—¿Acaso eres la puta del rey?. Que diría mi tía de todo esto—

—No seas quejumbrosa, yo no digo nada de tus aventuras con los clase baja—

Hannasa guardo silencio, y trató de darle una bofetada a su "adorada" prima. Pero Braci la tomo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza doblándola de dolor.

—Por cierto ya no soy clase baja acendi. ¡Y si sigues comportándote así, te mostrare el porque soy soldado personal del futuro rey!— Soltó lascivamente, y sin mas la encerró en una de las habitaciones del palacio ante los gritos de Hannasa.

**...**

Letona curaba las heridas de Takeo con sumo cuidado empedernida, ante la mirada celosa de Nando. Silka secaba sus lágrimas mirando a través de la ventana del balcón.

—Eres un imbécil Takeo...—

—¡Basta Nando!— Callo Silka a su hijo mayor. —¿No vez lo mal que esta el pobre?—

—¡¿Y que hay de Hanna?!...—

—¿Eso qué?—

—¡¡¡¿...COMO QUE ESO QUE MAMÁ?!!!. EN ESTE MOMENTO EL PRÍNCIPE DEBE ESTARLE HACIENDO QUIEN SABE QUE TIPO DE COSAS—

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto, el futuro rey es un caballero como su padre—

Nando trataba de dijerir sus palabras. —Como sea madre...iré por ella—

—¡Estas loco!. ¿Acaso quieres morir a manos del futuro rey?—

Nando se cruzo de brazos. —El hecho de que sea el futuro rey, no le da derecho de hacer cierto tipo de cosas—

—mmm...la verdad si.—

Silka desenvolvió su abanico rojo, mirando nuevamente por la ventana. En sus ojos escondía una chispa peligrosa que miraba una oportunidad ante el rapto de su hija. "En mejores manos no puede estar". Pensó para si misma la mujer despiadada.

"Lo que ella no pudo conseguir, Hannasa lo hará".

**...**

Mientras tanto en lo cuarteles generales dos soldados conversaban acostados en sus literas.

—¡Estoy enamorado!—

—¿Tú?. Amigo no bromees—

—Solo que hay un detalle...ella es prohibida—

—¡No tienes remedio, te metes con mujeres casadas!—

—¡No!. Ella no esta casada—

—Bueno. ¿Entonces?—

—La van a comprometer—

—¡Tienes ceberos problemas Bardock!—

Ambos rieron con sorna.

—Bardock—

—Dime Toma—

—¿Y que pasara con Gine?—

—Nada. Esa intento de soldado no me atrae. Otra mujer es quien tiene mi cuerpo y mente—

—¿Qué ahora eres poeta?—.

La seriedad torno en el rostro del muchacho de la cicatriz.

**...**

Fue la noche más terrible de su vida, encerrada en un cuarto lleno de costosos lujos pero para ella era el presagio de su terrible destino.

Hannasa se encontraba tirada, aferrada a la puerta de su jaula de oro. No es que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para tumbar la puerta, el problema era su prima Braci que la vigilaba toda la noche era un impedimento silencioso de su escape. "Nada podía hacer". La ventana era una buena opción pero una mala decisión.

—"No puedo tentar el carácter de el futuro rey"—

El príncipe Vegeta era alguien volátil de carácter muy duro; si lo hacía enfurecer sería capaz de hacerle cosas inimaginables. Trago saliva, sintiendo la fría gota de sudor bajar por su cien. Tenía su oído pegado a la puerta metálica, escuchó la respiración de su guardia. Abrazo sus rodillas divagando en sus efímeros recuerdos, lo que quedaba de la noche. Recordó como conoció a la realeza, levantó la mirada observando la cortina azul transparente bailar ante el viento, que acariciaba tan dócil como un amante sus cabellos negros como la tinta. Una lágrima de rabia bajo por su mejilla, su nariz se puso roja como una manzana.

**""**Fue una noche de fulgor deseo y pasión. Recordó Hannasa su error de adolescencia. Era una una chiquilla mocosa e insolente, en lo único que pensaba era en entrenar y los lujos de su casa. Esa noche era de fiesta en el reino.

El príncipe, "su príncipe" había vuelto de una peligrosa misión, justo el día en que cumplía su segundo ciclo de vida que eran veinte años. Hannasa siempre fue muy cercana a Vegeta gracias a que su familia tenía contacto con la realeza. De niños Vegeta y Hannasa eran como una especie de "amigos" prácticamente crecieron juntos. Pero su responsabilidad de príncipe los alejo.

Hannasa usaba un vestido rojo como la sangre, el príncipe la miraba desde su mesa llena de comida, los demás sayayin bailaban, comían y bebían del buen licor.

"Miradas cómplices se pasaron entre Vegeta y Hannasa."

Cuando todo acabó se fueron a charlar a uno de los inmensos jardines del palacio real. Recordaron buenos momentos y travesuras de infancia.

—Hanna. Te vez preciosa. La adolescencia te sentó bien—

Hannasa río con altanería. —¡Basta Vegeta!—

Vegeta y Hannasa se besaron con deseo, pero era nada más que eso...deseo.**""**

Ladeó la cabeza al recordar eso. Hannasa apretó sus dientes. —"Lo tuvo que arruinar"—

Desde ese momento, las intenciones de Vegeta eran menos discretas.

—"Solo fueron un par de besos en la boca y en el cuello y ya"—

Se levantó del suelo y suspiro. Fue hace tantos años que ya lo había olvidado.

Mientras tanto como una llamarada que devora sin piedad todo a su paso, se esparció el rumor a oídos peligrosos, de "el pajarillo encerrado en la jaula de oro".

—Con que sí...—

Dijo una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello largo en puntas hasta la cintura. Su cola se movía peligrosamente.

—¡Si!— Contestó el mensajero. La mujer de mirada fría apretó sus puños con rabia. Sería ella quien desplumaria ese pequeño pajarillo encerrado en la jaula de oro.

**...**

Una mirada furiosa y cansada, unos pasos que avanzaban por los escalones de blanco lino a pleno amanecer. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado dándole paso al viejo "Arcom" que vestía en sus elegantes ropajes cubierto con una armadura impecable. El viejo hombre de barba crespa y cabello corto se detuvo frente al trono donde yacía el ya viejo rey vegeta.

—¡Tan magnífico como siempre mi rey...!— Dijo Arcom haciendo una reverencia. El rey se relajo en su trono con una mirada aburrida.

—Dime viejo amigo que es lo, ¿qué se te ofrece?—

Arcom miro directamente a los ojos al rey...

Hannasa despertó en la cama sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, había sido una noche larga los rayos del sol rojo se colaron por el pequeño ventanal, acariciando su rostro. Hannasa suspiro al sentir la calidez del sol. Quizo abrir sus ojos e imaginar que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero no. Se levantó de golpe y arreglo las sabanas, no quería dar la idea de que estaba "cómoda". Paso al menos una media hora, el estómago de Hannasa protesto feroz por el hambre.

Se paro frente a la ventana observando que se encontraba en lo alto de una torre. De repente se escucho de la puerta como el pasador de metal puro, se retiraba automáticamente al escucharse el 'bip, bop, bip' al ingresar una contraseña. La joven no volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

—Veo que ya despertaste Hanna...—

El ahora príncipe Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados a unos metros tras ella. Hannasa pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado de parte del hombre.

—¿Qué quieres?— Dijo en tono frío la mujer.

—Disculparme—

—¡¿Qué?!— Hannasa esta vez volteo a ver bastante conmocionada.

—Si. No debí encerrarte de esa manera estaba...tu sabes pasado de tragos—

—Como si eso fuera suficiente._

Hannasa era de un duro carácter cuando algo no le gustaba lo decía el problema era que lo pensaba después de decir.

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Me refiero a que no solo el hecho de secuestrarme ya es grabe sino el hecho de apostar contra mi hermano para ganarme—

Vegeta fruncio su ceño y se le acerco tomándola de los hombros, Hannasa se estremeció.

—¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!—

Grito Hannasa empujándolo de la nada. Vegeta gruño desairado.

—¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA MUJER?!!!—

Hannasa lo fulmino con la mirada. —Quiero saber una cosa. Ahora que ya estas sobrio y consiente...¿me dejaras ir?—

Hubo un momento de silencio, Vegeta la miro y se hecho a reír y luego a carcajearse.

—Hanna siempre tan graciosa_

Vegeta la recorrió con la mirada. Su cola ladeaba de un lado a otro como un felino acorralando su presa. Hannasa se sintió indefensa, el príncipe se le acerco tomándola con fuerza no lastimosa de los brazos.

—Mujer, si quieres irte solo dame lo que quiero—

Hannasa abrió sus ojos ante las palabras del futuro rey. Ese fue el detonante para sacar el 'alter ego' de la joven sayayin.

—¡¡¡MALDITO IDIOTA!!!—

Le dio sin mas una patada en la entrepierna, Vegeta se retorció de dolor pero fue mas la ira que sintió ante aquel acto indignó. Vegeta se repuso y la tomo del cabello enredando sus dedos en los mechones negros de Hannasa, quien grito adolorida.

—¡Maldita sea mujer, me gustas mucho yo no quiero forzarte a nada pero no me dejas opción!— Príncipe le halo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a su disposición el cuello blanco de la joven. —Escucha muy bien mujer, yo le gane al imbécil de tu hermano—

—¡Maldito!—

—Si quieres tu libertad voy a cobrar la deuda de tu hermano, tú y tu familia se quedaran en la calle—

Hannasa jadeo de dolor y coraje, Vegeta se lamió los colmillos, Hannasa contuvo la respiración.

—¿Qué...pretendes hacer Vegeta?—

—Marcarte como debí hacerlo hace años atrás—

Hannasa palideció, al sentir el filo de los colmillos de Vegeta posarse en la piel crema de su cuello...

**"**—¡Detente Vegeta!—**"**

Partió como un trueno en la habitación, la voz grave del rey, deteniendo el acto de su hijo, quien soltó a Hannasa casi de inmediato.

—¡¿Padre?!—

El rey miraba severamente al príncipe quien bajo la mirada.

—Hannasa hija—

Dijo Arcom. La mujer sin pensarlo se abalanza a los brazos de su padre.

—¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!—

Hannasa oculto su rostro en el pecho de su padre, llena de lágrimas. Él había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que la desgraciaran.

—Dejenos solos...—

Ordeno el rey con voz firme. Arcom tomo a su hija de la mano saliendo de la habitación. Lo último que vio Hannasa fue la mirada que Vegeta le dedicó de "si no es hoy sera mañana", y la puerta se cerro.

Se escucho un golpe seco, un puñetazo. Vegeta volteo la cara, su padre lo había golpeado. —¿En que diablos pensabas, no puedes comportarte así. A caso quieres que te deshereda?—

—Lo siento padre no volverá a pasar— Dijo el príncipe con fingida sinceridad. La cual su viejo padre noto.

—Eso espero, recuerda que te casarás con "Carolu" la hembra sayayin que se te prometió al nacer—

Dicho eso el rey dejo solo a su hijo en la alcoba. Vegeta furioso le dio una patada a una butaca destruyéndola.

—¡No puedo creer que una simple mujer me ponga así!—

Vocifero el futuro rey.

**...**

Salieron del pabellón. Arcom halaba a Hannasa de la mano. Unos ojos negros como el carbón la miraban con escrutinio, Hannasa los miro solo por unos segundos. Aquellos ojos guardaban frialdad. "Si fueran navajas se le hubieran enterrado en el cuerpo". Pensó la ojos grises.

—¿Quién es esa mujer papá?— Dijo en voz baja Hannasa.

—Es Carolu. La prometida del rey—

—¡¡¡¿Ah?!!!— Expreso Hannasa sorprendida. Lo último que observo fue como aquella mujer subía en una nave esférica.

Llegaron a casa por fin. Letona la mucama fue quien los recibió. Aidra la cocinera preparo un festín para celebrar el regreso de Hannasa. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa familiar, nadie decía nada cosa que el general Arcom notó.

—¡¿Y Takeo. No piensa bajar?!— Dijo Arcom. Silka su esposa lo vio con mala cara.

—¡Esta enfermo!.—

—Pero si aun no le e dado su lección— Arcom levanto un dedo dirigiéndose al guardia.

—Ve por él—

Silka se levanto de su asiento. —¿Qué pretendes hacer Arcom?—

Arcom tomo vino de su copa antes de contestar. —Ese niño mimado tuyo, le debe una disculpa a Hanna—

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?. Él pobre apenas y camina por la golpiza que le dieron—

—No puede caminar, pero puede hablar—

Silka cerro la boca ante las palabras de su marido, retomando su lugar en la mesa. En las escaleras se escucharon pasos pesados y unos gritos de agonía, era Takeo que lo habían sacado de su habitación, gritaba por el dolor y humillación que sentía al ser cargado por el guardia. Hannasa se tapó la boca y contuvo las lágrimas por ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano menor. Su cuerpo amoratado, su pómulos hinchados por los puñetazos y un ojo teñido en rojo.

—¡Por los dioses, papá por favor ya basta!— Chillo "Suyapa" la hermana mayor de Hannasa. Hannasa en cambio no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que sentía apenas y podía digerir lo que veía. Arcom a oídos sordos de las mujeres de su familia se levanto de su asiento tomando bruscamente del cabello a Takeo que ahogo un gritó.

—Pídele disculpas a tu hermana—

—¡Arcom ya basta no sigas con esto!— Insistió Silka colocando una mano en el hombro de su marido. —Estoy segura que él lo siente...—

Arcom quito la mano de Silka con brusquedad. —¡Si es así que lo diga!—

Takeo tiritaba de la fiebre. Hannasa ya había tenido bastante presión el último día. Se levanto de su asiento dando un golpe en la mesa, llamando la atención de la familia. —¡¡¡EL ÚNICO CULPABLE AQUÍ ES EL IDIOTA DEL HIJO DEL REY!!!!—

Todos guardaron silencio...

Arcom la miro con seriedad y sonrió. —Takeo ya puedes retirarte—

El soldado tomo al joven Takeo para llevarlo devuelta a su habitación pero Arcom gruño.

—¡Dejalo que el solo se valla!—

Silka grito furiosa y Suyapa trato de agarrarla de la cintura para que no se abalanzara contra su marido. —¡¡¡¿ERES UN DESQUICIADO ARCOM COMO PUEDES?!!!—

Takeo a duras penas y pudo dar un paso al escalón pero cayo y se comenzó a arrastrar. —No...te preocupes..mamá. Se que...puedo solo—

—¡Mi niño no!_ se lamentaba Silka.

—Yo se que...él nunca...me quiso no...lo necesito— dijo Takeo en su agonía.

Arcom rodó sus ojos con fastidio."Que exagerados". Pensó el viejo guerrero.

**...**

En el palacio el príncipe Vegeta observaba la capital desde su alcoba, estaba de brazos cruzados. Respiro hondo, al sentir una presencia tras suyo.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—"Advertirte. Futuro rey"—

El príncipe volteo al ver a la protegida secreta de su padre. Sus ojos naranjas brillaban como dos brazas pasivas en la obscuridad.

—¿De qué?—

—"No puedo decir mucho"—

La mujer era alta y delgada cubría su bello rostro con una capucha negra. Ella tenia la costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma.

—Entonces vete, tu presencia me lastima y lo sabes Sharoto—

—"No puedo. Tu padre me mando"—

El príncipe río con sorna. —¡Claro!. De que otra manera hubieses ido donde mi—

—"¿Porqué te gusta esa chiquilla?"—

—Ese es mi problema...ahora vete—

—"Príncipe..."— insistió.

—¡¡¡VETE ASQUEROSA DITROLLANA!!!.— La corrió el príncipe dándole un manotazo que la princesa ditrollana esquivo. —¡Tú para lo único que sirves es para contener la guerra que creo tu repugnante raza!—

Charoto no dijo nada solo desapareció entre las sombras sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta. No sin antes decir. —"Ustedes los sayayin son unos trogloditas de mente serrada"—

—¡¡¡PERRA TRAIDORA!!!— Grito furioso el príncipe tirándole una butaca que se rompió en pedazos en la pared donde la ditrollana desapareció.

—"Quien ahora me interesa es Hannasa. Y sera mía"_

La mañana llegó. Todos continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, Hannasa en cambio se dio una escapada, donde se quedo a ver con su guerrero. Camino tras los cuarteles generales hasta toparse con él.

—¡Bardock!—.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capitulo ll

**Be: Suyalet504****"Preludio de una noche de bodas"****...**

Besos llenos de deseo y lujuria eran los que Hannasa repartía a su amante empedernido. Bardock sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de la cola. La guerrera de clase alta era casi un sueño inalcanzable, es una mujer realmente hermosa con ese rojo carmín de sus labios que doblega el mas duro carácter de un hombre, sus manos blancas cremosas, comparadas a las suyas son tan pequeñas tan frágiles pero guardaban el poder de ablandar cualquier corazón sólo con el toque de sus caricias. Se separo de su boca por oxígeno, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos sus delgados brazos hasta tomarla de la mano.

—Eres tan hermosa Hanna— Expreso Bardock casi en un suspiro. Ella era prohibida, y quizá ese hecho era lo que le tentaba meterse con esa delicia de ojos grises. Hannasa ardía de deseo, nunca había sido tocada por un hombre en su vida. "No del todo".

—¡Pero tenemos que esperar princesa!— Hannasa gimoteo aún en los brazos del guerrero.

—¿Esperar qué?.—

—Hannasa realmente me gustas y todo eso. Pero quiero algo serio contigo...—

La chica que tenia enredada su cola en la pierna del guerrero, se lamió los labios, alejándose levemente de él.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que un guerrero de clase alta los observaba a los dos que se mimaban y tocaban tras los cuarteles generales. "Karuzo" masculla lleno de rabia, suspiró indignado ."Con que clase de fichita su padre trata de comprometerlo". La cola del guerrero se acomodo en su cintura apretándose con fuerza...

Hannasa hizo un puchero.

—Me tengo que ir...—dijo Bardock. Acaricio el fino rostro de la chica, la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. Bardock regreso con sus compañeros, pero la mala suerte lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Karuzo lo golpeo sin previo aviso. Dándole un puñetazo que casi lo noquea, Bardock miro luces se tomó del rostro una gota de sangre salio de su nariz molestándolo al respirar.

—¡Asqueroso clase baja, hoy me las pagaras todas juntas!—

Bardock no entendía lo que Karuzo le quería decir. Pero no era el momento de descifrar el "mensaje". Bardock se cubrió con el antebrazo una patada que iba directo a su cara. El guerrero clase alta seguía atacando a Bardock que sólo era un chico de poco nivel comparado con Karuzo, pero aun así el muchacho pudo defenderse.

Los demás pertenecientes al cuartel sólo eran expectantes de la pelea.

—¡Mira no se que te traes conmigo o que te hice Karuzo pero no voy a permitir que me ataques de la nada!—

—¡¡¡¿DE LA NADA?!!!—

Karuzo estaba que chispeaba de la rabia.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, el viejo rey Vegeta conversaba con su protegida secreta. Él estaba en su trono y la protegida ditrollana yacía sentada al pie de las gradas descansando su cabeza en la bota del rey.

—Me preocupa ese muchacho— dijo el rey apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano en forma pensativa.

—Ese chiquillo pronto sera rey...—

—Pero falta mucho para eso mi rey— dijo Charoto cautivando al rey con sus hermosos ojos naranja. La ditrollana era como su dama de compañía que siempre le acompañaba día e incluso noches cuidándolo de la muerte con sus poderes "mágicos", lo único que hacia era ahuyentar a la "calaca con su guadaña".

—Ya estoy agotado...estos años as logrado retrasar lo inevitable, pero no mi dolor...— las palabras del rey guardaban suplicas silenciosas. La ditrollana soltó un suspiro sorprendiendo al rey.

—¿Qué pasa Sharoto?—

La joven de ojos naranjas, volteo la mirada. La sorpresa del rey fue mayor ya que ella de su raza nunca mostraban dolor o alegría, eran seres fríos.

—¿Éstas preocupada no?— El rey levanto la barbilla de la joven con su dedo índice —No te preocupes, cuando muera podrás regresar a tu planeta Ditrolla—

La joven río levemente; escondiendo su sonrisa bajo la capucha negra que siempre usaba, cubría la mitad de su rostro, como un siniestro.

—¡Conmovedor!—

Unos aplausos secos se escucharon en la entrada del gran cubículo del tronó.

—¡Príncipe!— dijo el rey retomando su postura en el trono. Charoto nunca se apartaba del rey amenos que él se lo ordenara, ella abrazaba su pie cubierto por la bota blanca. El príncipe la vio con receló.

—¿A que se debe tu visita príncipe?— preguntó con una fingida curiosidad.

—¡¡¡Quiero deshacer mi compromiso con Carolu!!!—

—¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!— el rey se levantó de su trono sumamente furioso por la repentina decisión de su hijo —¡¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA QUIERAS O NO ELLA SERA TU ESPOSA!!!—

Charoto estaba de pie al lado del trono real, sin decir una sola palabra. El rey seguía sermoneándo a su hijo unigénito.

—Esta decidido Carolu sera quien de a luz a tu heredero. ¡¡¡¿ENTENDISTE?!!!—

El viejo rey se toco el pecho discretamente le costaba respirar. La ditrollana lo noto y actuó. Camino a dirección del príncipe tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, ante la mirada confundida de padre e hijo. Charoto uso su habilidad mental para que el príncipe desistiera y saliera de la sala real.

—¡Vete!— Vegeta se salió, y gruño furioso. "Ella lo había vuelto a controlar". Sin mas se fue de hay dejándolos solos.

El rey en su trono sostenía con fuerza la mano de Charoto que brillaba en una leve luz celeste.

—como puede hacerme eso...justo cuando quiero irme de este mundo de una vez por todas—.

'Era de noche en la mitad del planeta'.

La madre de Hannasa no estaba muy contenta con su regreso a la mansión. Silka revoloteaba en toda la casa con su abanico rojo, por todo el pasillo una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "sabia que su querida hija no aceptaría lo que venia".

Hannasa estaba desnuda en su habitación, olfateaba su vestido que había quedado impregnado del aroma de su guerrero, el olor varonil de macho la tenia loca se acaricio el vientre sintiendo una leve pero cálida sensación en su vientre se mordió el labio inferior..." su primer calor estaba cerca, su vientre se estaba preparando para engendrar hijos". Desecho la idea de ver su vientre abultado por una cría, no era el momento. Se metió a la bañera sintiendo el agua tibia acariciar su cuerpo sin discreción, su piel se erizo ante las venas de agua bajar por sus pechos y sus muslos.

Mientras tanto en la penumbra de la habitación del joven Takeo yacía la miseria y el dolor. Habían pasado semanas desde la golpiza en el bar. Letona estaba en la sombra de una esquina de la habitación.

—¡acercate!— dijo Takeo en tono débil casi moribundo pero con una vivaz chispa en su mirada. Letona no hizo caso omiso a la petición del joven, se sentó al borde de la cama, Takeo la tomo de la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo con el de él, Letona se sintió dichosa, enamorada y pérdida entre sus brazos. Los chasquidos de los besos hambrientos resonaban en la oscuridad. Takeo levantó el vestido de la chica, él desabrocha su pantalón...la habitación era un mar de emociones, de deseo y hormonas que inundaban el aire y la magia surgió entre doncel y sirvienta...

Aidra la cocinera buscaba a Letona por todas partes pero no la encontraba, en eso se cruza con la joven Suyet.

—Disculpe señorita— dijo Aidra haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Que buscas Aidra?— su voz de Suyet era dulce y armoniosa.

—Busco a Letona necesito ayuda en la cosina las demás sirvientas están ocupadas—

Suyet sonrió.

—Vamos te ayudo a buscarla—.

Arcom el padre de Hannasa estaba en su estudio leyendo unos documentos importantes a su lado Nando su primer hijo. Estaba a sus espaldas con las manos hacia atrás, su padre lo había llamado para anunciarle algo importante.

—¡¿Así que es por eso que hay tanto alboroto?!—

Dijo Nando con seriedad.

Hannasa se vistió con su vestido azul turquesa. Su padre le había dicho que venía visita. "Quien sabe que sera".

Ya todo estaba listo. Tocaron la puerta principal, una sirvienta la abrió y recibió a los 'invitados'. Eran Karuzo y sus padres. Las familias se reunieron en la mesa principal de la gran familia, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar.

Hannasa salio de su habitación, su vestido turquesa, tenia un escote que dejaba descubierto la piel tersa color crema de su espalda dejando ver los hoyuelos en su espalda baja. Su aroma victoriano a hembra invadía cautelosamente el cubículo.

Bajo los escalones mirando hacia arriba donde estaba el bello candelabro colgado en el techo de blanco linóleo. Karuzo sentado en su asiento a lado de su padre. La miraba embelesado, se la comía con la mirada anhelando pronto posar sus incisivos en el carmín de sus labios. Su padre coloco una mano en el hombro de Karuzo para que controlara sus hormonas. Arcom el padre de Hannasa, sus ojos brillaron ante la reacción de su futuro yerno.

Hannasa bajo la mirada no le extraño para nada llamar la atención de los presentes. Pero su sonrisa se borro en repulsión al notar la presencia de Karuzo, fruncio sus labios.

**...**

La cena fue rápida sin rodeos al grano. Karuzo con cada mirada y palabras hacia Hannasa hizo claras sus intenciones.

Y pasó, Arcom había ofrecido en compromiso a Hannasa para Karuzo.

—"Sera un honor para mi que tú, Karuzo seas mi futuro yerno..."—

En el palacio, Vegeta optaba por cenar en su cuarto. El rey se entristece ante el comportamiento de su hijo, que con sus indecisiones alarga su miserable existencia. Duele, duele mucho pensaba el viejo rey.

La ditrollana le hacia un masaje en los hombros, ella sabia lo que él rey sufría desde hace años. Le dio un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en consolación, fue como el beso de una hija hacia su padre. De repente Charoto la ditrollana se quedo estática un momento, el rey la tomo de la mano.

—¡¿Ahora que vez mi niña?!—

Charoto con sus ojos en blanco a los minutos volvió a la normalidad.

—Un trágico futuro mi rey—

—¿Y yo estaré para presenciarlo?—

—No.—

El rey sonrió en tranquilidad.

En el cuartel general ajenos a todo. Bardock estaba en la cápsula de regeneración. Sus heridas aun no cerraban solo era un muchacho de clase baja, pero había alguien que siempre estaba hay.

—Hanna...—

—No. Soy Gine—

**...**

Shado se levanto furioso de la silla de madero azul dando un golpe con su puño en la mesa.

—¡¡¡Prometiste a Hannasa como prometida de mi hijo!!!—

Todos guardaron silencio. Hannasa también estaba de pie con los brazos caídos a los lados apretando sus puños, en cambio Arcom el padre de Hannasa se encontraba relajado en su puesto en la mesa, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, con sus dedos entrelazados en una compostura orgullosa. Él es un hombre que sabia jugar bien sus cartas.

—En esta vida nada es fácil querido amigo...Hannasa por favor regresa a tu lugar—

Hannasa hizo caso omiso a su padre que este al notar que no obedece y le mantenía la mirada a Karuzo su prometido, endurecio su expresion.

—¡¡¡Esta retando a mi hijo!!!—

En cambio Karuzo le mantuvo la mirada con fiereza a Hannasa.

—Hija por favor...vuelve a tu asiento— Eso se escucho mas como una amenaza que como una orden. Hannasa ardía de rabia y valentía por dentro, era un manojo de dudas y pensamientos.

—No me voy a casar con Karuzo...—

Silka la madre de Hannasa, sonrió de lado en supuesto orgullo hacia su hija, "es igual a ella". Una batalla campal se libero en la mesa familiar. El reto de miradas entre Hannasa y Karuzo no daba tregua; Karuzo deseaba a Hannasa desde que la conoció.

—Hannasa...no deseo pelear contigo así que...— Karuzo bajo la mirada, rechazando el reto.

—¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA KARUZO!!!— Grito mas furiosa que nunca Hannasa.

Cuando un sayayin rechazaba el reto de otro de su especie, era como una ofensa para el retante, o era muy débil para pelear o creia que su retante era alguien que no esta al nivel para una pelea. Karuzo en cambio con sus ojos negros y profundos la escrutó, y un gruñido bajo en advertencia. "No quiero lastimarte, pero no me dejas opción Hannasa".

—Mañana al alba en el coliseo enterrare mis colmillos en tu cuello y te voy marcar como mía—

Todos guardaron un silencio casi sepulcral. En cambio Hannasa sonrió mostrando sus colmillos." Olvidalo ni en tus sueños asqueroso".

—Aceptó el reto...—

Shado tomo a su mujer de la mano y sin mas se retiraron muy ofendidos, ante el rechazo de Hannasa hacia su hijo Karuzo. Que con una mirada fría se retiró del cubículo. Cuando la familia se fue Silka estallo en risa aplaudiendo, Suyet la segunda hermana de Hannasa trato de calmar a su madre, Arcom se mantenía neutro junto con su hijo mayor Nando, que se levanto de su asiento al lado de su padre; tomo con fuerza de la muñeca a Hannasa sin delicadeza alguna.

—¡¿Estas loca hermanita?!—

—No. Yo peleare por mi honor, no dejare que cualquiera sea mi marido..—

Arcom se cruzo de brazos mirando a sus dos hijos.

—Niña. Te das cuenta que vas a perder, no tienes oportunidad—

Hannasa se libero del agarre de su hermano, enfrentando a su padre. —Soy tu hija no tu mercancía, que puedes cambiar por dinero!—

**...**

Karuzo entro a su habitación, sentándose a la orilla de su cama, suspirando pesado. "¿Porque lo haces más difícil?". Pensaba y meditaba, se ducho, se cambio y se metió a dormir, pero escucho la voz de su hermana en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?—

La mujer de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su espalda y caían en su pecho como una cascada de media noche, sus labios de un rojo carmín su belleza era inigualable, sus mejillas eran pálidas; y sus ojos café oscuro guardaban una profunda tristeza. Ella era la deshonra de su familia, pues su virtud la había tomado otro hombre que no era su prometido que al enterarse la rechazo en plena noche nupcial.

—Escuche lo que paso...con Hannasa—

—¡Es algo que no te importa...ahora vete!—

La mujer yacía sola en las noches entre los pasillos, como alma en pena. No tenia cola, su padre se la había arrancado cuando se entero que ya no era pura...

Mientras tanto en la casa del noble Arcom. Letona la mucama se arreglaba el vestido, la mirada de Takeo la recorría desnudándola una y otra vez haciéndole el amor con sus pupilas dilatadas, la muchacha suspiro dándole la espalda al joven, estaba realmente preocupada seguro y Aidra la cocinera la estuvo buscando por todas partes. Takeo río de lado soltando un sonoro gruñido que hizo estremecer a Letona.

—Me tengo que ir...joven—

—Entiendo, espero otra visita tuya mañana por la noche... plebeya—

Letona no dijo nada y se marcho del cuarto del joven tratando de ocultar sus marcas en todo el cuerpo, la culpa rara vez la molestaba ya que el espíritu de aventurera la consolaba cuando la razón con su martillo la golpeaba cada noche al dormir. "Eres una puta que se mete con alguien que solo juega contigo".

Ladeó la cabeza ante tales pensamientos contra su persona, sin mas la noche continuó...

Todos dormitaban intranquilos ante la mañana que llego llevándose consigo el crepúsculo de la paz. Dando paso al amanecer con su sol y sus cálidos rayos atravesando las nubes, el rocío acaricio sus cabellos negros, Hannasa estaba al pie de la ventana con su traje de combate, su cola ladeaba de un lado a otro fruncio sus labios dejando ir un suspiro lleno de seguridad. "Ganare". Sin mas salto desde la ventana elevándose en los cielos de color rojo, difuminado en tonos rosa y naranja.

Como un estruendo surco el cielo y aterrizo en medio de la arena de batalla, una leve nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor, Hannasa sonrió acomodando uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja. Karuzo estaba de brazos cruzados en un extremo del coliseo ambos guerreros estaban dispuestos a ganar como sea, no existieron palabras que cortaran el viento. Las reglas eran simples, la hembra terminaba en el suelo en total sumisión y el macho la marcaba, en cambio de ser al revés el macho era humillado no solo por su hembra sino por toda la familia. "Y era algo que ninguno de los estaban dispuestos a sufrir".

Hannasa fue primero en atacar, voló a una gran velocidad hacia Karuzo, lanzando puñetazos a su cara pero Karuzo esquivaba cada golpe moviendo su cabeza al lado contrario de los puños de Hannasa. La chica no mostraba expresión alguna. "solo era un calentamiento". Karuzo no se quedo atrás, paró los golpes con sus manos cerrándolas en los puños de Hannasa, no la soltaba sino que apretaba mas su agarre.

A continuación Hannasa le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla del hombre, eso era lo único que necesitaba el sayayin para enojarse. Hannasa se libero de su agarre, ambos se elevaron al cielo, e intercambiaron golpes, la ojos grises detuvo un puñetazo muy cerca de su cara, Karuzo la empujo.

"Ahora si se va a poner reñido".

Karuzo con sus brazos fuertes tomo por la espalda a Hannasa rodeándo su cuello apretándolo, la sayayin apretó sus dientes con ira, y grito con rabia. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, estaba liberando su energía, Karuzo la soltó, mirándola de frente, ya en el suelo, ambos en pose de pelea. Limpiándose la sangre de su nariz.

—Ya rindete mujer...sabes que ganare soy un guerrero de elite—

—¡¡¡Y YO UNA MUJER DE CLASE ALTA!!!...así que no me salgas con tus mierdas—

Karuzo colérico la ataco dándole un puñetazo, tomándola del brazo doblándolo hacia atrás en una llave, Hannasa tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo, Karuzo la soltó mirando luces por el golpe, la guerrera aprovecho el momento girándose para darle una patada en la mandíbula, solo se pudo escuchar un "Crack" que le hizo estremecer, Karuzo libero un grito casi animal nacido en su pecho, ignoro el dolor, para sorpresa de Hannasa. Levanto su mano creando una esfera de energía muy potente en la palma de su mano, Hannasa y apenas tuvo tiempo para desviarla en un lugar seguro.

—¡Idiota esas no son las reglas!—

—Me importan un cárajo las estúpidas reglas. ¡Tú seras mía como de a lugar!—

"Era irremediablemente prohibido lanzar energía, ya que era una prueba de honor y fuerza, además de que se podía dañar el panorama creado por el rey".

Karuzo comenzó a enviarle una lluvia de bolas de energía que Hannasa desviaba hacia el cielo y estallaban en las nubes. En ese momento de distracción Karuzo aparece detrás de Hannasa, que apenas tuvo tiempo de girar y mirar una bola brillante de energía estallar en su cara. Cayó al suelo tomándose el rostro sintiendo un terrible ardor en su rostro, se quejo con rabia tirada en el suelo. Karuzo no dejo que se levantará y se le subió encima tomándola de los brazos haciéndolos a un lado de su cabeza apretándolos con fuerza abrumadora.

—¡Te, tengo!—

Lamió el cuello de Hannasa, donde iría su marca. la chica se retorcía como gusano bajo sus brazos.

—¡¡¡Maldito no me toques asqueroso!!!—

Karuzo la tomo de la cola apretándola con fuerza, Hannasa ahogo un grito, el dolor punzante inicia desde la punta de su cola hasta la nuca. "Estaba hecho había perdido no le tocaba de otra mas que entregarse a él y ser su mujer". Cubrió su cara, su vergüenza, con el revés de su brazo, una lágrima de desolación bajo por su mejilla.

Karuzo estaba en su derecho de marcarla pero no lo hizo por el momento...

**...**

Unos ojos de fiera recorrían las blancas escalinatas del palacio, aquella mujer se detuvo al pie de la gran puerta la cual se abrió dejando entrar junto con aquella mujer un halo de luz que recorrió hasta los pies del rey. Charoto la dama del rey Vegeta estaba al lado de su rey, apretó sus puños bajo la capa negra que la cubría, y miro de la mala manera a aquella mujer.

En cambio el rey Vegeta sonrió. —¡¿Silka a que se debe tu visita?!_

La madre de Hannasa sonrió con malicia, miro de reojo cuando las puertas del salón real se cerraron tras ella, la mujer camino lentamente con sus manos en las caderas, se acerco a paso sensual hasta quedar a un par de escalones cerca del rey.

—Deseo hablar contigo...— La mujer acariciaba con su mirada, su voz suabe y vibrante era como el ronroneo de una minina en celo. El viejo rey lamió sus labios, frente a él estaba su antigua "amante".

—pero...a solas— Silka miro a Sharoto y luego al rey. La ditrollana apretó sus labios, esta mujer le daba muy mala espina.

El rey levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha en aprobación, Sharoto le dio una mirada lamentable al rey antes de irse. Silka se abalanza a los brazos de su rey, la joven ditrollana se fue a la sala que conectaba al trono.

Sharoto podía escuchar desde la pequeña sala los gemidos de Silka y la risa del rey, era un espectáculo que realmente le incomodaba, lo había presenciado por años, apoyo su espalda en un pilar de piedra molida, mirando la puerta que conecta la sala secundaria a la sala real...

Una nave unipersonal aterrizaba en las instalaciones del planeta Vegeta, el general "Spobich" se acerco a la nave, retrocedió unos pasos cuando esta se abrió. Unos ojos negros brillaron en la sombra, sus cabellos negros en puntas hasta la cintura atado con una coleta, su rostro es fino y simétrico sus labios carnosos y apetecibles, tenía hoyuelos en cada lado en sus mejillas, sus caderas anchas prominentes de su fertilidad. Una verdadera joya, una hembra de clase alta por excelencia, vio de reojo con su mirada intensa el cielo carmesí teñidos de naranjas y rosas en el horizonte, respiro el aire de la atmósfera. La hembra sayayin hincha su pecho al sentir el oxígeno en sus pulmones. "Hogar dulce hogar". Dio unos pasos adelante su cola atada a su cintura febrilmente, ella es una mujer orgullosa. Miro a los ojos a su padre el general Spobich, que le sonrió entre dientes.

—¡Carolu, mi hija...la futura reina de Vegeta!—

Carolu levantó una ceja colocando unos mechones tras su oreja. —Aun no cantes victoria padre...—

El padre la miro confundido sin entender. —Hija mía si el príncipe Vegeta te rechaza seria un suicidio—

La morena cerro sus ojos de gruesas pestañas sonriendo a sus adentros, tenia una carta bajo la manga que hasta el día de hoy le a funcionado bastante bien.

—No te preocupes papá, yo seré reina y tú tendrás tu puesto a mi lado...todo lo tengo bajo control, así que— Carolu siguió avanzando dejando atrás a su padre. —Si me permites iré a ver a mi prometido_

Los soldados que se cruzaban en su camino le hacían reverencias. "Carolu la destripadora, la asesina implacable, la despiadada"; ella, es conocida por muchos nombres y por muchos. Escucha los susurros de los clase baja, mostró sus colmillos se dirige con sonrisa siniestra hacia la habitación del príncipe, que la espera.

Vegeta con mirada severa observa la gran ciudad desde el ventanal redondo de su alcoba. —¿Ya llego?—

—"Si alteza y se dirige al palacio"—

Vegeta corto la transmisión de su 'scouter', cruzo sus brazos con fuerza apretando su pecho. La puerta metálica se abrió haciéndose a un lado, para luego cerrarse.

—¡¿Tanto me necesitas?!—

Vegeta le daba la espalda a Carolu, ella se acerco a su espalda y la acaricio soplando en su oído, Vegeta se estremeció pero disimulo.

—Te llame porque quiero hablar contigo de algo importante— Dijo con su voz grave volteando su rostro mirándola, en cambio Carolu atrapo sus labios con los suyos al surgir la oportunidad. Vegeta por supuesto le corresponde, después de todo él es un hombre y siente.

—¡Amor mio e estado sola en el espacio por mucho tiempo sin calor!—

El príncipe la tomo de la cintura. —No te creo, tenias a tus compañeros a tu lado...—

Carolu jadeo, ambos hablaban con sus bocas saboreando el aliento del otro.

En cambio la alteza se relaja con sus amantes en el ritual prohibido, otros no la pasan tan bien que se diga.

**...**

Hannasa era llevada del cabello sin delicadeza alguna, había pasado tan solo un día desde que fue vencida de la forma mas vergonzosa posible en aquel coliseo, perdiendo su honor. En la mañana al terminar la pelea Karuzo se la llevo a su casa, Hannasa se encontraba al filo de la inconsciencia, Karuzo ordeno a su madre que tratara las heridas de Hannasa, la llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes donde paso lo que quedaba del día, en la mañana siguiente despertó en aquella cama cubierta de vendajes se encontraba desorientada y confundida. Poco a poco recordó lo que paso, y es por decir que la hembra sayayin armo un gran alboroto en la gran casa del general Shado el padre de Karuzo.

Karuzo al llegar de su entrenamiento, se encontró con su madre y hermana luchando contra su prometida que tiraba todo a su alrededor gritando como loca, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la sala comenzó a lanzarle los cuadros y adornos a la cara y empezó a insultarlo con infinidades de vulgaridades que dejaban mucho que desear; Karuzo respondió de la peor forma ante la situación, la tomo del pelo y la lleva a arrastras a una habitación.

—¡¡¡SUELTAME MALDITO HIJO DE...!!!—

Karuzo la abofeteó antes de que terminara sus "frases". Hannasa callo en la cama boca abajo, apretó sus dientes con cólera sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas contenidas, siente sus mejillas y nariz arder por el agitamiento, cuando se dispuso a levantarse Karuzo no la dejo subiéndose encima de ella haciendo presión hacia abajo con su pecho en la espalda de Hannasa, que no tenia fuerzas para levantarse.

—¿Estúpida, te das cuenta de lo que haces?— Karuzo con gestos exagerados, le decía al oído con sus palabras que salían entre dientes apretados tratando de controlar su irá.

—Agradece que no soy inpaciente porque si yo fuera como mi padre te tuviera "mansita" en mi cama—

Hannasa asqueada por sus palabras hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo a Karuzo que retrocedió por el dolor, pero en un movimiento rápido la volvió a tomar de la muñecas pero esta vez apretándolas con fuerza, Hannasa no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Sus movimientos eran torpes por la poca fuerza que sus heridas le había provocado.

—¡¡¡DEJAME!!!—

—¡¡¡NO!!!—

Karuzo ignorando la sangre que salia de su nariz la intento besar pero Hannasa movía su cabeza para evitarlo. Sintió pavor cuando las manos de Karuzo abrieron sus piernas levantando el vestido blanco que las mujeres le habían puesto cuando la curaban. Grito a todo pulmón y con toda su fuerza.

—¡¡¡CALLATE, AHORA MISMO TE ARE MI MUJER!!!—

—¡¡¡NO POR FAVOR!!!—

Karuzo le tapó la boca**...**

Los gemidos continuaban incesantes, Silka se arqueo de placer en los brazos del rey. Sharoto se había quedado dormitando de pié con su espalda apoyada en el pilar, tenia un sueño algo extraño. La ditrollana miraba sus manos llenas de sangre escuchaba gritos llamándola "asesina asesina matenla...GUERRA". Abrió sus ojos de golpe que se encontraban húmedos, su corazón exaltado; suspiro ya más tranquila al ver que era un sueño.

De repente los gemidos se callaron, Sharoto no aparto la vista de la puerta caoba.

—¡Oye mujer!—

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Si?!—

—Avisa al rey que la prometida del príncipe llego hace una hora—

—Lo are— Responde la ditrollana al mensajero, y lo vio de reojo notando que algo le faltaba. —¡¿Se te ha olvidado el reporte de Carolu?!—

El mensajero chillo exaltado. —¡¡¡En este momento voy por él, por favor espera antes de hablar con el rey!!!—

Sharoto lo vio irse casi corriendo entre los pasillo. —Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras total el rey esta "muy ocupado"—

Lo dijo mas para si misma que para cualquiera. Volvió su mirada a la puerta, sintió un hueco en su corazón. De repemte un gemido grave y agonizante se escucho de la sala del trono. Rastros de un grito ahogado entre las manos asesinas se coló por la rendija de la puerta caoba...y sin pensarlo Sharoto corrió a la entrada tirando la puerta encontrándose con el principio de sus desgracias.

—¡¡¡ALTEZA!!!—

Sin pensarlo la ditrollana se balanza al cuerpo del rey que se encuentra en su trono boqueando sangre a brotes, convulsionando. Con un puñal enterrado en su pecho, Sharoto lloro como nunca en su vida, tomando la cabeza del rey entre sus manos, volteo su mirada hacia la culpable.

—¡¡¡Tu...ASESINA!!!—

Silka río a carcajadas, ante la acusación de Sharoto.

—¡¿YO?!— Dijo señalándose a si misma Silka. La miro con ojos terribles llenos de malicia, rodeándolos. —Pero querida ditrollana, si eres tú quien tiene el puñal entre tus manos...—

Sharoto sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, la respiración se le fue de los pulmones, le había arrancado el puñal del pecho al rey. Se veía a si misma sosteniendo entre sus manos al rey muerto en su trono, cubierta su ropa manos y rostro de sangre del rey, sosteniendo con fuerza el puñal. Sintió que el mundo se le venia encima se quedo congelada en en la posición descrita anteriormente, no escuchaba los gritos de Silka pidiendo "ayuda", la cual no tardo en llegar.

El mensajero llego con su reporte, quedo estupefacto ante tal escena.

—¡¡¡LLAMA A LOS GUARDIAS RÁPIDO ESTA ASQUEROSA DITROLLANA MATO AL REY...ASESINA!!!—

Los guardias la rodearon de inmediato, llenos de irá. Silka se escabulló como serpiente entre los jardines del palacio, escapando de la escena del crimen...

Hannasa arañaba la cara de Karuzo dejándole surcos de sangre a su paso, Karuzo intentaba quitarle las bragas, su boca hundida en el cuello de la joven, teniendo muchas dificultades para su acometer.

—¡¡¡HERMANO POR FAVOR PARA, YA DEJALA!!!—

Karuzo sintió un balde de agua fría caer en su espalda desnuda. Karuzo reacciona, y se levanta soltando a Hannasa, la cual se levantó como resorte de la cama con su cabello desordenado y su respiración entrecortada, corriendo a una esquina, limpiando con una fina cortina su boca, mejillas y cuello donde yacieron los besos de Karuzo.

—¡¡¡¿Acaso estas loco Karuzo que pretendes?!!!— Le dijo su hermana alterada. Karuzo la miro intensamente.

—¡Callate!...aquí no ha pasado nada—

Se salio de la habitación tomándose del pelo dirigiéndose a los pasillos con el torso y pecho descubierto y junto su cara lleno de arañones.

A pesar de que todos pasen por diferentes situaciones, estan bajo la misma luna...

El corazón de Silka palpitaba a mil por hora, aún tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre. La madre de Hannasa se encuentra sentada en la orilla de una cama, tras entrar a su casa muy desesperada su único refugio fue una de tantas habitaciones de los invitados. Estaba despeinada su pecho se hincha y hunde por su agitada respiración.

**...**

Los relámpagos iluminaban la noche tormentosa, colándose su resplandor por los ventanales del palacio real. Los latigazos furtivos partían el aire y azotaban sin piedad la espalda cremosa. Los truenos dan latigazos al cielo dejando un silencio al que le sigue el sonido escalofriante de lamentos tras los golpes secos y el tejido pegándose al látigo electrizante, cortándose la carne salpicando su sangre por las paredes de aquel lúgubre calabozo.

—¡ASESINA!—

Era la voz que retumbaba con fiereza al unísono del los truenos y el látigo

Sharoto derrama gruesas lágrimas, aprieta sus puños y mandíbula tanto que las encías le sangraron por la presión de sus dientes que rechinaban con fuerza en la oscuridad, por culpa de muchos sentimientos mezclados.

La puerta del calabozo se abre de repente y una voz que ordena retumba en las cuatro paredes, parando en seco la "actividad".

—¡Atención el príncipe Vegeta hará acto de su presencia!—

Los dos hombres fuertes y fornidos con sus anchas espaldas desnudas y lubricadas por el sudor, se detuvieron haciendo reverencia al allegado.

Vegeta miro profundamente la figura femenina desnuda que yacía de espaldas frente a él, extrañamente como en otro caso no sintió asco ni repulsión al ver aquel dorso, cintura y muslos formidables que mas de alguna vez deseo poseer; manchados de sangre y llagados por los surcos de los latigazos. Sin embargo escupió a un lado de la pared. Por otro lado Sharoto trataba de contener los gemidos de dolor. "No le daría ese placer, estaba segura de que él estaba aliado con Silka".

—"El crimen que cometiste fue muy grabe...sabes que mereces la muerte...lo sabes muy bien"—

El próximo a ser rey camino lentamente hacia ella, cuando hubo estar lo suficientemente cerca la halo hacia atrás de su corto cabello cobrizo que escurría sangre entre los dedos de Vegeta.

—Te espera un destino cruel— Le dijo el príncipe con voz baja pero amenazante, muy cerca sus rostros hasta rozar sus narices. Vegeta la soltó bruscamente, retrocedió y le arrebato el látigo a " Murdo" uno de los verdugos; y comenzó a azotar a Sharoto con gran violencia y fiereza en su mirada. "Era aterrador". La ditrollana no pudo contener mas sus gritos y libero un alarido a todo pulmón que salio de lo mas profundo de su alma que estaba en luto por la muerte de su rey Vegeta a manos de la "amante". Fue un grito no solo de dolor físico, sino un grito que estremeció a todo aquel que estuviera presenté, excepto al ahora rey Vegeta...

"Lana" que así se llamaba la hermana de Karuzo, cubrió a la joven Hannasa con una suave y cálida frazada.

—Gracias amiga no debías—

—¿Pero qué dices?. Si eres mi mejor amiga "Hanna"—

La cálida sonrisa de Lana la deshonrada tranquilizó a la de cabellos de noche.

—"Realmente eres preciosa"—

Una voz masculina pero suave interrumpió a las dos mujeres, era " Must" el primo de Karuzo, que estaba secretamente enamorado de Lana pero por cuestiones sanguíneas decidió ignorar sus sentimientos.

Hannasa se levanto con la frazada puesta en sus hombros, se puso de frente a la ventana y de espaldas a los jóvenes que comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales entre ellos. La cabellos negros emperlados tenia sus ojos grises como dos naburrones en un cielo gris pero resplandecientes como dos diamantes, pérdidos, empedernidos en los relámpagos lejanos; hace un momento sintió un pequeño vacío y una opresión en su pecho; cuando un relámpago segador le empañó la vista. "¿Acaso era ignorante de su destino?". Suspiro empañando el vidrio con su aliento espeso.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—

Hannasa volteo de inmediato sintió su estómago revolver, ante aquella desagradable presencia.

—Oye tranquilo 'viejo'— Hablo Must que era mas alto que su primo pero un poco escualido. Karuzo lo miraba furioso, pero relajo su entrecejo al ver a Hannasa.

—Como sea. La cena esta lista, y vine por mi prometida— Hablo Karuzo sin titubeos la mirada del hombre era tan penetrante que Hannasa aún de espaldas sintió mas incomodidad.

—No tengo hambre— Dijo cortante la joven. Karuzo la iba tomar con fuerza del brazo, Must que vio sus intenciones se interpuso.

—Tranquilo hermano ya la oíste no tiene hambre ya sabes que asta la comida a la fuerza cae mal—

Karuzo apretó sus dientes mirandolo hacia arriba a la cara y le dio un leve empujón a Must. Se cruzo de brazos y lo vio detenidamente.

—A propósito. ¿Qué haces aquí?—

El joven doncel lo miro confundido ante la pregunta de su primo mayor.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?. El tío Shado anunció tu boda con tu "desdichada" prometida que te aguantara tus berrinches— Dijo Must muy divertido ante su mal chiste que para Karuzo fue de muy mal gusto, el chico cambio la cara al ver la cara ácida de su primó.

—Creo que me llamaron abajo mejor me voy— Dijo apresurado dirigiéndose a la puerta. Karuzo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¡Si mejor vete antes de que te mate idiota!— Dijo amenazador.

—Si tú también Karuzo mejor vete Hannasa no tiene hambre pues ya comió— Dijo Lana muy divertida al ver la cara de su hermano.

—¿Y no me lo pudiste decir antes?. Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo—

Sin mas el hombre se fue con cara agría. Y Lana se hecho a reír a carcajadas muy a su pesar de que Hannasa no pudiera divertirse como ella...

Mientras tanto en otra galaxia una nave nodriza se acercaba a gran velocidad. Un rey un hombre de casi dos metros, vestía con una armadura metálica con bordes dorados y rojos, sus ojos de color naranja puro amenan pura ira y crueldad. Ese mismo miraba el gran ventanal que reflejaba la oscuridad del infinito. A su lado yacía una joven idéntica a Sharoto. Tirada en una especie de cama, gritaba y tiritaba quejándose de dolor, se retorcía como gusano en la sal.

—"Tranquila hija mía pronto llegaremos con tu hermana gemela"—

La joven abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su padre con fiereza. —¡¡¡Odio sentir lo que ella siente!!!—

"Eivan" ignoro a su hija y siguió viendo al vacío del universo, suspiro. "Guerra".

Arcom el padre de Hannasa, tiro de una patada la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su esposa. —¿Ya oíste la noticia querida?—

—¡¡¡¿Qué noticia?!!!— La voz de Silka se escucho nerviosa e inquieta.

—¡A no te hagas a mi no me engañas mi amor!— Arcom acorralo a la madre de Hannasa.

—¡¿No se a que te refieres?!_ Silka temblaba en los brazos de su marido.

—¡¡¡Pues que crees el rey fue asesinado y aparentemente por su amante!!!— Le grito Arcom con ironía; Silka cayó sentada en el suelo muy aterrada por su maridó.

—¿La ditrollana?— Dijo con voz temblorosa Silka, Arcom río burlón.

—Si, es lo que se dice y ahora esta siendo azotada a muerte en los calabozos...¿sabes lo que significa?—

Silka negó temerosa.

—¡¡GUERRA!!!. ¡Estúpida mujer!—

Estallo Arcom y tomo del cabello con violencia a Silka levantándola del suelo, la mujer chillo ante el tirón y el trato de su marido.

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hiciste ahora los días de paz an acabado para nosotros—

—¡No se a que te refieres...por favor sueltame!— Silka lloraba, la mirada de su marido le pudría el alma en terror.

—Tu estupidez a llegado a su limite maldita mujer...que pecado cometí para que los dioses me dieran por mujer a una inútil! como tú—

La lanzo contra la cama.

—Rayos tu inutilidad no me hubiese importado pero tu estupidez me colma la paciencia— Se quejaba Arcom.

—¡No digas eso por favor, no sabes lo que dices!—

Suplico herida ante las palabras de su marido. Arcom en cambio le levantó la mano y Silka chillo cubriendo su rostro pero el golpe nunca llego.

—Silka eres una cualquiera y me das asco...tu eres la amante asesina del rey y siempre lo supe—

**Continuara**...


End file.
